


The Disastrous Life of Saiki and the New Kid

by yvonna



Category: Red Robin (Comics), 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Birds, Comedy, Dogs, ESP, F/M, Gen, M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna
Summary: There's a new kid at Saiki school, which is not, really, that new. but he is an American, ant that's something different. The fact that he calls high-school a vacation even more so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tim is based off of wintersnight 's Tim from her story Fracture, which can be read here http://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417
> 
> Mine is not as well written as hers, and doesn't sound quite the same, but i hope you enjoyed it none the less.

 

 

 

We had a new transfer student.

 

 

Not that is was anything new now. We had gotten more Transfers then was normal, What with Kuboyasu Aren, Saiko Metori, and Toritsuka Reita; Transfer students had lost all excitement from him. ( not that there was ever any excitement) And the boys weren't super excited when they found out that the transfer was another boy, though he girls were.

 

 

But this new student was different.

 

 

It wasn't because he was American, or that he was rich (thinks to his classmates thought he had learned this the second then new kid had opened the door.) That he was sleeped deprived if the dark circles around his eyes said anything, that he was very fit judging from his muscle structure, but strangely short for an American ( the new shortest in a class of Japanese teenagers).

It wasn't because he was a genii with no social skills or ability to tell when he was being flirted with (The thoughts and actions of teenage girls were insane sometimes).

No what made the new transfer student interesting was that I, Saiki Kusuo

 

 

 

 

Couldn't Read His Mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Now don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't because He was a moron like Nendou, or that he was a bug in disguise. I've already ruled those out.

 

Because I couldn't read his thought didn't mean Nothing was there, because there was, a consistent buzzing, almost like static, with only some words and thoughts floating through. 

 

So it wasn't that I could read his mind at all It was just that I could only read a few thing, and it made him almost as terrifying as Nendou and bugs, but not quite the same level, because I could still tell where he was, and when he coming in a room or near be thinks to the static....

 

It was mostly...Irritating. I wasn't used to not knowing what people were think (baring Nendou) and got on my nerves.

 

Though, It was also kind of nice, like the ring, because at least he couldn't spoil things for me.

 

Oh, were you curious about the things I could get? Mostly that he was hiding from his family and friend, thought school was boring but a decent enough vacation, and thought about birds a lot.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

So someone asked Who the new kid was, Sorry, forgot to tell you, after all its not like you could read my mind, so lets look over to new kid and classmate Mikami Aiko.

"So, Drake-san, have you though about joining any Clubs?"  
"Hmm?", He looked up from his phone, "oh no, I don't really have time for after school things, why is it required?

And away.

As the rest of the class, who had also been listening in swarmed Tim Drake and tried to convince him to join their club of choice.

So there you have it, The new transfer student was Tim Drake CEO of WI, and static minded.

 

 

 

 

Why did this school attract weirdos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tim is based off of wintersnight 's Tim from her story Fracture, which can be read here http://archiveofourown.org/works/5156417
> 
> Mine is not as well written as hers, and doesn't sound quite the same, but i hope you enjoyed it none the less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighthood the dog

\Wow\ = Thoughts

[wow] = Saiki talking to someone via thoughts

 

There was a storm today. It started during lunch. I could have gotten rid of it like I have done before, but there was no real reason to.

 

Chiyo was still in love with Kaidou, and thus wouldn't be making any plans that involved me.  
The class wasn't going on a filed trip that the storm could ruin.

 

So I didn't bother. I had Apported my umbrella before leaving, and was now walking home, it was nice that I managed to escape without everyone bothering me. 

 

Teruhashi had been surrounded by boys swearing to protect her from the rain.

Kaidou had cram school that his mother would expect him to get to, no matter the weather.

Kineshi was energizing the many people who hadn't brought umbrellas that the storm would help them grow stronger.

Reita had been beaten up by some girls.

I wasn't sure were Nendou was, but was hoping that the man had left. at the very least he hadn't bothered me, and hopefully wouldn't

 

So I was on my way home. 

And i'm sure your wondering why I didn't just teleport, but remember, i can only do it once every three minutes, and i need to be prepared for when i get home. 

 

Because insects get chased inside houses by rain, and i wouldn't risk being stuck with one and having no way to escape.

 

 

The streets were mostly deserted, so I was a little confused when I heard static (because I wasn't aware Drake lived in the same direction as me, I hadn't heard his static before.) and a young voice yipping

 

\Take me home! Take me Home! Take me home!\

 

Over and over again.

Rounding the corner I saw Drake staring down at a box, that had a very small puppy yipping at him excitedly, tail waging hard. It was black with blue eyes and a small white spot on it head.

 

Drake was staring at it with a strangely blank face.

 

And then, for the first time I heard his thought clearly, with no static.

 

\It's like Dick and Jason had a puppy....with how small it is it'll probably die if left here.\

 

And then he shook his head and the static came back. The blank face was also gone now, leaving him to look conflicted.

 

\Take me home! Take me Home! Take me home!\

 

[Are you going to take it?]

 

He jumped lightly, turning to look at me strangely, before he relaxed and smirked.

"So you are a meta, I was wondering." 

well..... That's not wrong... not quite right either, but best to let people think whatever, so I nodded, and looked back at the puppy, seeing my gaze, he grimaced slightly.

[You obviously want to take it home, why don't you?]

"Well, I'm not the best at taking care of myself let alone others, I mean, there's a reason I only ever get fake fish."

[Well....dogs are a lot better at telling humans when they need something...but its your choice, I either don't care.]

I turned to continue heading home. If he didn't take the dog it would die, if he did it wouldn't.

 

 

You must think i'm a horrible person.

 

 

I might have done something if Drake wasn't there. Find someone who wanted a dog, and then take it there, but Drake was here, and didn't seem like the type to let animals just die like that, so there was no reason to get involved.

And sure enough, when I looked back around the corner, I find Drake bending down to pick up the puppy, and then continuing on.

It was interesting that he lived in the same direction as me (up to a point) but apparently he lived much farther from the school then was normal. I had never given it any thought before, mostly because I didn't care all that much, but the static sound i get from him is very weak when I'm at home, so he must leave fairly far away...or maybe the static wasn't as strong when he was alone?

 

 

 

Oh well, It's not my buesness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poker

\Wow\ = Thoughts

[wow] = Saiki talking to someone via thoughts

 

 

___________________________________________________________

 

The annoying people who wont leave me alone want to eat lucnh with me,Kaidou sugested eating on the roof, and there was no way for me to escape, and that how this happined.

Chiyo, Kaidou, Teruhashi, Nendou, Kineshi, Reita and I are faced with Drake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Playing poker

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With Ninjas

 

 

 

 

 

Who were also static minded, and probably the reason I didn't notice them, assumed their static was from Drake.

 

 

They were playing for wepeons.

 

 

But that lead to the more important question.

 

 

[Why?]

 

"Why?" 

 

Huh, it looks like we all asked the same thing at the same time. Drake seemed amused by this, if his smile was anything to go off of.

 

"Because they know not to play Texas Hold ‘Em with me"

 

"We are learning not to play poker with you either."

 

And then the Ninja threw a a smoke bomb and "Disappeared" but now that I was paying attention, I could hear there static in different areas surrounding us...or, more likely, Drake.

 

"Were they with Dark Reunion!?" Kaidou asked excitedly, getting right in Drakes face. Drake just smiles indulgently, pats Kaidou's head, and replies.

 

"No, there with the League of Assassins."

 

"But why were you playing poker with them?" Reita asks, but he's not looking at Drake, but over his shoulder, probably at Drakes guardian spirit.

 

"Well", Drake shrugs, "It get boring just having them stalk me."

 

That just raises more questions.

 

The others also seem to want more answers, but stay quite, they just stare in disbelief meaning. The longer we stare, the larger Drakes grin gets.

 

Surprisingly it's Nendou who asks the question on everyone's minds.

 

"But why are ninja stalking you?"

 

His smile looks more like a Cheshire cats then anything else, but he replies.

 

"I'm a traitor ninja who gave up that life to go to high school and live out a normal life."

 

What

 

But the others all seem to believe him, accepting his answer, and even telling him that they will support him in his goal to have a normal life and leave ninja-hood behind. Kineshi has even been moved to tears.

 

Why are all the people I'm surrounded by idiots?

 

And that is how Tim Drake was added to the group that will never leave me alone, not by choice, but by being dragged in, though unlike me, he seems to find some enjoyment from it all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sigh

 

 

Whatever


End file.
